


The Justice League of Earth-238

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, DC comics - Freeform, Incest, Krypton, Multiverse, female Justice League
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: On Earth-6, a child was born. This child was born to two powerful parents: this child was the illegal child of Superman and Supergirl. Who were cousins. Now sixteen, Jack Zor-El, or Jack Danvers, is coming into his own at high school, and his life is on the upturn. Until he falls through a dimensional rift, and lands in Earth-238, where the Justice League is made entirely out of female versions of the Justice League members Jack grew up hearing about. But the girl power Justice League has need of a mighty Kryptonian like Jack, and what teenaged guy could turn down the hottest and most powerful women in the world?
Comments: 147
Kudos: 33





	1. Jack Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> Sorry I’ve been so unmotivated recently, but inspiration struck for this story, so I figured I’d tell it. Leave any suggestions you’d like, but this is not me returning my old stories, just me starting a new one that I’ll hopefully have lots of inspiration for. Fingers crossed.  
> -Silver Falcon

Jack Danvers glanced over at his mother, Kara.

She was 34 now, and was a gorgeous blond, with small, perky tits, and shapely legs. She rubbed his shoulders. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back. Jack had grown up living closely with his mother, as the two lived alone in a Kansas wheat field. Sometimes, a man who Jack called Dad came to visit. But Mom and him never quite met eyes. When he was fourteen, Kara told him that Jack was the byproduct of her having sex with her own cousin. At first, Jack had been disgusted. Any child would be, to learn that their parents were cousins.

But then, Mom had revealed that she and Dad were also Superman and Supergirl, powerful alien heroes. And that made Jack one, too! But Mom insisted that he never use his powers. Jack had agreed.

“Thanks for dinner, Mom.” Jack smiled at his mother, and she smiled back.

”I’m glad you like it.” she said, and Jack grinned.

———

The next day, Jack hopped off the school bus and walked over to one of his friends, Mark. Mark was a bit geeky, but was a decent guy. Jack, who’d always been a bit of a loner, fit in well with him. A gaggle of popular girls walked by, and giggled and waved at Jack. He waved back resignedly. 

”Dude! That was Tamara Tate, the sexiest girl in school!” Mark said once the girls passed. Jack rolled his eyes.

”Whatever, dude.” Jack scoffed. That was the way it was, though. Every girl in school was ridiculously attracted to Jack, the peak of Kryptonian attractiveness. But he was a bit too reserved to click with any of the popular girls who craved his attention. 

Jack left Mark standing by the fence, and went for a walk down to the pond. School didn’t start for another twenty minutes, and if he was late, first period was a substitute teacher today. He kept walking down to the pond, and then he saw it. The thing fated to change his life. It was a shimmering blue ring, with swirling grey clouds forming a vortex. Jack drew closer, entranced, and abruptly was sucked in.

———

“Ah, hell!” Jack shouted as he was thrown into a brick wall. Being Kryptonian, he barely felt it, but the whole portal thing was just kind of obnoxious. When Jack climbed to his feet, there was a huge boom. Jack ran out of the alley onto the sidewalk, and was immediately tackled by someone moving VERY fast. Jack hit the ground, looking into the warm blue eyes of a woman, a woman who was straddling him. She had a honey blond ponytail, and she wore a red mask on her face and wore a variation of the Flash costume.

”Whoa.” Jack grinned.

”Hey, sorry about that! Justice League business!” the girl Flash apologized, and zoomed off. Jack sat up, a bit confused. There was no female speedster in the Justice League line up. Jack scrambled to his feet and chased after the woman. He could have caught up a lot faster, but didn’t want to expose his Kryptonian abilities.

He showed up to a burning skyscraper, and saw the same female Flash, running up and down the side of the building, saving citizens. Floating in the sky was a female version of Jack’s father, but it wasn’t Jack’s mom. It looked like Dad had a twin sister or something. Jack looked at the building beside the burning one. On it stood a strange man engulfed in flames. He saw Jack looking at him, and quickly disappeared.

”Help!” Jack heard a shout, and turned. So did the girl Flash, but she was too far away. An ambulance was about to run over a little girl, and Jack reacted. It was his first time using his Kryptonian speed, and Jack could _move_. He grabbed the little girl and was across the street before anyone blinked. The girl Flash was stunned, but turned back to the burning building. Well, technically it wasn’t burning anymore. The girl Superman had used her cold breath. The girl Flash zipped over to Jack.

”I saw your high-speed save. What are you, a speedster?” she asked, biting her lip.

”Um, no. Not exactly.” Jack grimaced. 

”Well, you’re no normal human.” the girl Flash rolled her eyes.

”I’m a Kryptonian.” Jack admitted.

”What? No way! Prove it.” girl Flash said disbelievingly. Jack remembered something he’d seen his father doing on TV. Jack switched on his heat vision and made a rudimentary S on the floor.

”Superwoman’s crest.” girl Flash frowned.

”It stands for the House of Zor-El.” Jack said defensively.

”Yeah, I think she did tell me that once.” girl Flash admitted.

”Well, I’m Jack Danvers.” Jack smiled, and held out his hand.

”The Flash. And did you say Danvers? Like Kara Danvers?” the girl Flash gasped.

”Yeah, she’s my mom.” Jack shrugged.

”What? She’s 18. Unless she had you when she was... what, 2? Unless she had you when she was two, you’re not her son.” Flash shook her head.

”I’m starting to think I’ve ended up on a different Earth.” Jack admitted.

”Why?” Flash asked, interested.

”Well, on my Earth, you’re a man. So is she,” Jack pointed to the female version of his father, who was currently saving civilians, “and my mom’s 34.”. 

”That is pretty compelling evidence. Maybe you should talk with Superwoman.” Flash suggested. Jack sighed.

”I’m ok. I never got along great with Superman, I don’t know why this would be any different.” Jack shook his head. Flash put her hand on his shoulder, and Jack admired her body subtly. She was fit, with a small rack, a cute, perky butt, and she was lithe and looked flexible. Probably good in bed, what with her speedster metabolism. 

”Alright, well, look, Jack. You can crash on my couch for one night. Then, tomorrow, I’m taking you to the Justice League.” Flash said. 

———

“Nice place.” Jack grinned. Flash had a good-sized apartment, though it was very cluttered. She shot forwards, and Jack blinked, and suddenly Flash wore a tank top and sweatpants, and the apartment was tidy. 

”I guess you’ll learn my secret identity anyway. So, I’m Bethany Allen. I’m a CSI, but I’m also the Flash.” she smiled. 

”Well, you already know me.” Jack shrugged.

”Not really. I have a couple questions.” Bethany smiled.

”Sure, ask away.” Jack shrugged.

”Who’s your dad?” she asked.

”A Kryptonian. I don’t know who.” Jack said immediately.

”How old are you?” Bethany asked next.

”Sixteen.” Jack responded. 

”What’s your code name?” Bethany smiled.

”I don’t have one. Today’s the first time I used my powers.” Jack admitted. Bethany’s eyebrows raised.

”Wow. You’re a natural, then.” she smiled. Jack shrugged, grinning. 

———

EARTH-6

Kara Danvers stood on a bridge, tears falling down her face. Clark Kent landed beside her, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

”The deal I arranged will work.” Clark promised. Inside her stomach, Kara felt a bubbling of rage. Her cousin had thrown away their son to some other world, in an attempt to negotiate Earth’s safety. But Kara would not allow that. She hadn’t put on her suit in sixteen years, but no way in hell was THE fucking Supergirl going to let the light of her life rot in a parallel universe. The only problem was how Kara would actually reach her son...


	2. The Farm

Jack woke up the next morning, with a yawn. He looked around, and saw Bethany wearing an oversized T-shirt, and nothing else. Her long, creamy legs looked tantalizing, and Jack grinned at her. She didn’t notice, and Jack feigned waking up for the first time, and she looked over at him, her pretty blue eyes kind.

”Hi. How’s it going?” Bethany Allen asked. 

”Good, I guess. What’s the plan for today?” Jack asked. 

”Well, I have work. But I figured you could go meet up with the League. I could speed you over.” Bethany offered. Jack shrugged.

”Sure, sounds good.” he agreed. 

”Great. Get ready.” Bethany nodded. Jack did, at super speed, and Bethany blushed lightly.

”Oh. Forgot you had super speed.” Bethany laughed. 

”Don’t worry about it.” Jack shrugged. Bethany zoomed into her room, and zipped back out wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. She fiddled with the golden ring on her finger, and then she blurred, and was wearing her Flash suit. 

”Let’s go.” she said, and ran out of the apartment, and Jack sped after her.

———

“Who is that?” a voice said as Jack slowed to a stop beside Flash. Jack looked to the owner of the voice, and saw a dark-haired woman wearing a skintight blue suit that strained over her large tits and curvy hips. She was much more voluptuous than any woman Jack had ever seen, honestly. 

**(Pretend)**

****

”I’m Jak Zor-El, a Kryptonian from a parallel earth.” Jack introduced. The woman’s eyes widened, and she approached Jack. 

”I am Clara Zor-El, known on Earth as Claire Kent.” the woman smiled.

”Jack Danvers.” Jack smiled back. 

”Hey, Claire, I kind of have to go. Can you keep an eye on him?” Bethany asked anxiously.

”Sure! If there’s another Kryptonian on Earth, I’d be happy to watch over him.” Claire smiled. 

”Thanks! Bye!” Bethany said, and zoomed off. Claire chuckled.

”That girl is the fastest woman alive, yet can’t seem to stay on schedule.” Claire smiled.

”True. So, you’re Superwoman, then?” Jack asked Claire as the two aliens ascended the steps to the Hall of Justice. 

”Yep. One of the founding members. Right there along with Bella Wayne.” Claire nodded.

”Bella Wayne? On my earth, it’s Bruce Wayne.” Jack chuckled. Claire laughed.

”Oh, she’d love that.” Claire smiled.

”So, Batwoman, then?” Jack asked.

”No, it’s Batman. She thought it’d be more intimidating than Batwoman.” Claire responded. 

”Huh. What about the other members?” Jack asked.

”Well, there’s Olivia Queen, who’s the Green Arrow. Ariel Curry, Aquawoman. Haley Jordan, Green Lantern. Dinah Lance, Black Canary. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman.” Claire told Jack.

”Huh. So the whole team’s female.” Jack said, a bit surprised. He’d half expected Diana and Dinah to be men. 

”Yep. World’s most powerful ladies.” Claire winked. 

”Who is this?” a deep voice growled. Jack turned to see a near carbon copy of Batman stalking out of a side room. The only difference was the chin wasn’t visible, truly hiding her identity. 

”I’m Jak Zor-El.” Jack extended his hand.

”Huh. I’m Batman.” the carbon copy growled. Jack pulled back his hand.

”He knows your real identity, Bella. I told him everybody’s. He has Bethany’s seal of approval.” Claire smiled, wrapping her arm around Jack’s shoulders. 

”Ugh, stupid trusting Kryptonians.” Batman growled, and pulled off her helmet. Dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders. She was pretty, in a dark sort of way. 

”Jack Danvers.” Jack held out his hand. 

”Bella Wayne.” the pretty woman said a bit coldly.

”Don’t worry about her. She’s all dark and moody.” Claire laughed. 

”Who’s the newbie?” another voice asked, and the three heroes turned to see a blond woman holding a bow, in a green leather crop top and green pants walking up. The pants clung to her curvy hips, and the top strained over her above average tits. She didn’t have the same amazing tits as Claire did, but she was pretty damn busty. Her only flaw was the missing eye, but Jack barely noticed it.

”Jak Zor-El. Or Jack Danvers.” Jack smiled.

”Olivia Queen. The Green Arrow.” the blond nodded. 

”Cool.” Jack smiled. Green Arrow, back when he was Oliver on Jack’s earth, had been one of Jack’s favorites, because of his cool trick arrows.

”So, are you getting inducted?” Olivia asked curiously.

”He’ll have to go through training.” Bella said gruffly. 

”I can handle that.” Claire smiled.

”Sure. You should probably have a session with Dinah as well, get good in hand to hand.” Olivia suggested. 

”So, where do Kryptonians train?” Jack asked. Claire smiled broadly.

”Kansas. Where else?” she laughed. Bella stalked back to her room. 

”So moody.” Olivia clicked her tongue. Jack smirked. 

”We should go, then, Jack.” Claire said, nudging Jack’s shoulder.

”Ok.” Jack agreed. Claire flew off, and Jack took a running start and flew up after her.

———

The two Kryptonians landed with a thud and Claire smiled at the woman walking towards them. She was in her 40s, it looked like, with red hair, and was positively gorgeous. She had a classically beautiful face, and she wore a light grey tank top and jeans. Jack could see her lacy black bra through the tank top. She had a great rack on her, bigger than Olivia Queen’s, and almost rivaling Claire’s. 

”Hey, Mom.” Claire smiled, and hugged the redheaded woman. 

”Who’s this?” the busty redhead smiled kindly.

”I’m Jak Zor-El. Or, Jack Danvers.” Jack smiled.

”I’m Martha Kent. I raised Claire, here. You did say Zor-El, right? Are you related to Claire?” the woman asked.

”Um, well, kind of. But no, not really. I’m related to a male version of Claire from another universe.” Jack shrugged. Martha laughed.

”Things never get much easier, do they?” Martha smiled. She held out her arms for a hug, and Jack obliged. He walked forwards and hugged her, very tightly. Feeling Martha’s great tits against his chest, Jack’s cock stiffened. Martha gasped quietly when she felt it, and looked a bit pleased when she drew back. Claire didn’t notice, her eyes focused on the horizon. 

”Jack, go fly out there.” Claire pointed. Jack zoomed out there, and vaguely saw Claire and Martha standing there. 

”Catch!” Claire yelled, and suddenly a car was flying towards Jack, spinning through the air. He leapt up and caught it. To his surprise, he kept flying backwards, and smashed into the ground, and bounced and smashed on the ground a couple times. Claire was by Jack’s side instantly, and she crouched beside him.

”All good?” she smiled, pushing back some of her pretty dark hair. Jack groaned.

”Oh, stop it. You’re Kryptonian. That didn’t hurt.” Claire smiled. Jack groaned again. Claire patted Jack’s shoulder. Then, she helped him up. 

”Alright. That way now.” Claire pointed, and Jack zoomed off, tensed and ready to catch a car. But suddenly, the ground started splitting in half. Jack stared at the quake, uncomprehending, until he heard the screams. Something told him that this was no longer a drill. He zoomed back to where he’d last seen Claire, and found the field empty. Then, he shot towards the house, and found Martha, standing shakily on the ground as the quake happened. Jack grabbed her, one hand around her back, and the other around her plump ass. She clung to his neck, and Jack enjoyed it a bit too much.

”Where’s Claire?” she screamed.

”I don’t know! I think she went to find the epicenter!” Jack yelled back. 

“There’s a town not far from here. Perhaps she went there?” Martha suggested as Jack slowed to a stop, still cradling the MILF in his arms. 

”That’s a possibility.” Jack said, and zoomed in the direction Martha pointed. Jack groaned quietly as they zoomed forwards, the feeling of Martha’s amazing body just too much to bear. She caressed his arm with one hand, the other one wrapped around his neck, and her face buried into his shoulder. The hand Jack had on Martha’s ass started groping it. And Martha moaned way louder than Jack had. Jack slowed to a stop. 

”God, you’re so fucking hot.” Jack groaned. Martha gave Jack a shy smile.

”You really think so?” Martha asked. Jack nodded, and kissed her. Her legs wrapped around Jack’s waist, and Jack moved both hands to squeeze Martha’s ass. The kiss lasted for a very long time, and when Martha pulled back, gasping for air, Jack could feel how hard her nipples were. 

”That was great.” Martha smiled. Just then, a thunderous boom filled the air.

”People of Earth! Your champion, Superwoman, has been taken! Metallo will rule!” the voice thundered, and Martha and Jack stared at each other, awestruck. Jack lowered to the ground. He held Martha close to his chest, and the MILF leaned her head on Jack’s shoulder.

”I have to go.” Jack whispered. Martha smiled.

”I’ll be fine. Go save Claire.” Martha smiled, and kissed Jack once more, and turned and walked back to her house. Jack zoomed forwards and dropped Martha off at her house before hurtling back to Metropolis.

———

He found the Justice League gearing up. He landed, and Olivia Queen gave him a relieved smile.

”So, we do have a Kryptonian.” she smiled. Bethany Allen came up and threw her arms around Jack.

”I’m so glad you’re OK.” Bethany said, her voice muffled in Jack’s shoulder. 

”Flash. We have to go.” Batman growled.

”Let’s take Superman, then.” Green Arrow suggested. Batman nodded reluctantly.

”Flash, grab him some gear.” Bella ordered. Jack smiled.


	3. Rise of Metallo

Jack admired the gear Bella Wayne had chosen for him. It was a gorgeous metal suit, a deep dusky blue color, and even cooler, the metal for the suit had flowed from a pendant.

”Looking good, Superman.” Olivia Queen teased. Jack grinned, and Bethany Allen rested her chin on Jack’s shoulder. 

”Oh, I guess you haven’t been formally introduced yet. Jack Danvers, this is Diana Prince, Ariel Curry, Haley Jordan, and Dinah Lance.” Bethany said, and pointed to each famed heroine.

  
  


  
  


Jack’s mind had admittedly, stopped working. It was baffled by how Dinah and Diana’s bodies had squeezed into those corsets. Those two girls had the biggest tits in the League, excluding Superwoman’s. 

”I think he likes us.” Dinah laughed.

”I’m sure he does. He’s a horny teenager.” Bella growled, and pulled on her helmet.

”Now. Claire is in need of a rescue, from Metallo. Jack, you are aware of his capabilities?” Batman checked.

”Yep. They’re Kryptonite based.” Jack sighed.

”Alright. We’re on a crunch, so people who can’t fly or superspeed, pick a partner.” Batman growled. Olivia nearly lunged at Jack, just beating Dinah. Hard to believe they were married on Jack’s earth. Olivia was straddling Jack’s back, her arms around his neck, and he had his hands on her thighs. Bella extended a gauntlet, and Diana took it. 

Bethany put her hand on Dinah’s shoulder, ready to speed. Haley grabbed Ariel’s arm, and the crowd of heroines (plus Jack) took off. 

———

When they landed in Smallville, the town was in panic. People were screaming, cowering, begging for help. Jack was stunned by what he saw. Robots that looked like metal skeletons. Wait... those were robots, right? Green Arrow notched an arrow. Flash got into a sprinter’s position. Superman and Black Canary lifted their fists. Wonder Woman spun her lasso, Aquawoman twirled her trident, and Green Lantern hovered above the air, a green energy sword in her hand. Batman looked at her team.

”Let’s go.” she growled.

———

Hordes of Metallo offspring came rushing towards them. Flash was focused on rescuing civilians, which left the other members against an army of metal skeletons. Superman flew forwards and tore one in half. Green Arrow shot one with a bomb arrow, and five Metallos dropped. Batman ran in, baterangs whistling through the air, and Aquawoman and Green Lantern joined the fray.

It was utter madness. Jack had never been in a battle before, but he’d always kind of pictured it like in the movies. This was not that. It was a thick amount of bodies everywhere, barely able to move. Everytime Jack blasted one with heat vision, froze it with cold breath, or ripped it in half using plain old strength, another surged forwards. Soon, Jack could no longer see the other Justice League members. His whole world was metal and dirt. 

**To be continued...**


	4. Fall of Krypton

Jack tore through a horde of metal creatures, but was soon forced to his knees, and he cried out as one of the metal skeletons drove a Kryptonite blade into Jack’s arm, but only the very tip got through, and the armor blocked the rest. Jack roared and flew up, dropping seven or eight Metallos. He saw Olivia, fighting desperately, her bow broken beside her, and her arrows scattered across the battlefield. Bella was overwhelmed, but was holding her own. Bethany was super speed punching all the Metallos. Diana was tearing through them like Jack had been. Dinah was screaming, but the creatures didn’t seem to have ears, and she was pinned. Ariel was thrashing the Metallos around her. Haley was dual wielding green energy swords, slicing through the machinations.

Jack took off towards Dinah, but was blasted out of the sky by a green blast. He rolled across the ground outside of the throng of war, and gasped for air, his skin burnt and his nerves on fire, and a much bigger version of the other Metallos. 

Jack struggled to his feet, but the most powerful Metallo, THE Metallo, blasted him again, and he went down. Suddenly, Diana charged towards Metallo, and sprung at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to snap it, but Metallo swatted Wonder Woman away like she was nothing. Jack howled as Metallo blasted Jack with another Kryptonite blast, and Metallo pulled Jack to his feet, and steadily shot a Kryptonite beam into Jack’s chest. The changes I’m Superman were rapid. His eyes darkened with pain, and delivered a green tint. His veins turned a sick, poisonous green color, and his skin cracked along the veins. His lips bled, his vision faded away, and his hearing faded. Then, it stopped. Jack crumpled backwards, and lay sprawled and unresponsive, unable to see or hear, and just laid in the light of the yellow sun, hoping for relief from the agony. 

Jack felt hands on his cheeks, but couldn’t see who they belonged to. The person left, and Jack was once again in senseless agony, but he could tell he was recovering. Soon, his senses recovered, and Jack was able to see who had joined the fight. It was his mom, but way younger. 

  
  


Jack gave a relieved smile, and passed out from the exhaustion of having to recover his bodily functions rapidly.

———

He woke up in an unfamiliar place. Beside him, unconscious, was the younger version of his Mom. They were in a cell! Jack sat up, and crossed the cell to the young girl, and touched her shoulder, and she sat up, and gasped as their lips met. Jack stepped back.

”Sorry. Wow, what a coincidence.” Jack said sheepishly, and the girl laughed awkwardly.

”I’m Kara Zor-El.” the girl smiled.

”Jak Zor-El.” Jack smiled. 

”Zor-El? Are we related?” Kara asked.

”Well, yes, but no. I’m the son of a Kara Zor-El from a parallel universe.” Jack said awkwardly.

”Wow. So, do I look much like your mom?” Kara asked.

”Yeah, just much younger.” Jack admitted. 

”Well, I’m only sixteen. It would be pretty hard for me to have a son the same age.” Kara smiled.

”Bethany said you were 18.” Jack pointed out.

”What? No, I’m not 18. I’m sixteen.” Kara shook her head.

”So... where are we?” Jack asked.

”I don’t know. There was a shrill sound, and everybody passed out.” Kara shrugged. Oh. So maybe it wasn’t just tiredness that had afflicted Jack.

”It’s freezing.” Jack said, and Kara nodded.

”It is, which is weird, because we don’t get cold on Earth. Unless we’ve been here for longer than we think, and we’re solar deprived.” Kara said, shivering. Barely even thinking, Jack pulled Kara close to his chest. The girl gasped at the sudden warmth, and she snuggled in closely. 

Jack wrapped his arms around her body, and they sat on the floor like that, holding each other.

It only got colder, and soon, even huddled together, the two aliens were fucking freezing. 

”We have to get warm...” Kara whispered. Jack’s dirty mind kicked in.

”I know one way, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Jack said. Kara flushed when she realized what Jack meant.

”Ok.” Kara shivered. Jack kissed Kara lightly, and she laid down, and Jack took off her suit, then took off his. The cold air washed across Jack’s skin, and for a moment, he feared he wouldn’t be able to get hard. And then he took one look at Kara’s lingerie-clad body and stiffened. Kara smiled shyly as Jack pulled off his boxers, and she gasped as his hard cock surged outwards. Jack clumsily pulled off Kara’s bra, and latched on to her nipples. She had small, cute breasts, and her wide eyes locked on Jack’s cock as he sucked on his alternate mother’s nipples. 

”Oh, Rao...” Kara moaned. Jack’s mind flashed to the time he’d caught his Kara Danvers masturbating, and she’d moaned the same thing as she orgasmed.

”Jack... put it in me! I’m fucking freezing!” Kara shrieked, and Jack slammed inside the sixteen year old’s pussy, and she screamed loudly as Jack filled her up. Soon, Kara’s hot juices were coating Jack’s cock, and she was warm and moist for Jack. They laced hands, and Jack started thrusting with all his might into Kara, and soon, the two teenage aliens were plenty warm, but neither one of them was going to stop. 

”Jack... cum in me!” Kara gasped, and Jack threw back his head, and did. He shot his fertile Kryptonian seed into his mother from a parallel universe, and she shrieked and orgasmed as well. Jack laid on top of Kara, his cock still buried inside her, and fell asleep with his head on her small breasts, while she stroked his hair, moaning softly with every throb of Jack’s hard cock. There was something inherently maternal about this Kara, Jack realized. And he loved it.

———

In a control room, a figure floated, and watched the security footage of the two Kryptonians mating. 

”Enjoying yourself?” Metallo grinned, walking into the room. His own metal cock was wet with the juices of Superwoman, who he had chained up. Sadly, Metallo had lost all his sperm when he lost his testicles, but he still had a hard metal cock that made Superwoman scream. 

”Immensely. The next child of Krypton has almost assuredly been created. With it in our grasp, the world will fall.” the figure growled.

”In 18 years, maybe.” Metallo scoffed.

”No. If we have Superman and Supergirl’s baby, they will do whatever we command.” the figure growled.

”Surely you’re capable of doing the same thing.” Metallo grimaced. Cyborg Superwoman shook her head.

”No. Cadmus demands that the heroes turn against this world.” Cyborg Superwoman smirked wickedly. 

———

Power Ring, aka Jessica Cruz, landed at the Hall of Justice. She’d heard a rumor the Justice League were gone. She saw from the state the Hall was in, covered in graffiti and bullet holes in the walls, they were. She clenched her fist, and turned around, flying off.  
———

Kara Danvers stood in STAR Labs, and Barry Allen was there, trying to help her open the damned portal. 

”Ah, hell.” Kara groaned, as it failed yet again.

”Sorry, Kara.” Barry sighed. Kara Danvers crossed her arms. She would find her son, even if it took her across the multiverse. 


	5. The B-Team

CENTRAL CITY

Police sirens rang out sharply in the cool quiet of the night, and a small crowd had gathered around the bank that was currently being robbed. Inside the bank, reports had seen of two men, one wielding a gun that shot fire, the other wielding a gun that shot ice. Several of the people in the crowd were hoping for the Flash to show up. They, of course, did not know that the Flash was currently the prisoner of Cyborg Superwoman, and so, nobody came.

Until somebody did...

Kid Flash, also known as Willa West, zoomed up. She looked a bit harried, her yellow suit wrinkled, and her goggles askew, and her ginger hair a complete mess. She raced into the base, and slowed down time around her, examining the situation. She saw Captain Cold’s ice beam hurtling towards two cops on the stairs opposite the icy captain. Heat Wave was on the ground level, warming the area around the hostages. Kid Flash raced forwards and moved the hostages out to the street, then as she was running back in, she tripped. Time returned to normal as Kid Flash rolled across the ground, cussing. Heat Wave let out a surprised roar when his hostages were suddenly gone. Kid Flash cried out as the two police officers were frozen solid. She scrambled back onto her feet, and in the blink of an eye, both gun-toting criminals were tied up, their guns dangling from Kid Flash’s index fingers. As the police moved in, there was a green flash, and Willa West turned to see Power Ring, also known as Jessica Cruz, flying down towards her.

”Power Ring?” Kid Flash asked, handing off the guns. The Latina heroine nodded.

”Yes. The Justice League needs back up.” Power Ring said, and Kid Flash nodded.

”I’m in.” she said firmly.

———

GOTHAM

Delia Grayson, aka Nightwing, perched on a roof, watching the uncharacteristically peaceful Gotham night pass by. She had actually almost fallen asleep, when a bright green glow lit up the night. Delia turned sharply, reaching for her weapon, then saw it was Power Ring. There was a red flash, and Kid Flash appeared, looking messy. 

”The Justice League needs your help.” Power Ring said seriously.

Delia nodded. 

”I’m in.” Nightwing swore.


	6. The Rescue

Jessica floated above a Kansas wheat field, a few feet in the air. Below her sat two bored teen heroines.   
  


Her first companion was a sixteen year old, stunningly pretty redhead with a slim, runner’s build. Willa West, aka Kid Flash.  
  


The other heroine there was Delia Grayson, a brooding seventeen year old vigilante known as Nightwing. Delia had gorgeous raven hair, and pale, unblemished skin.   
  


Jessica was no slouch either, a pretty Latina with dark hair, and a rack her last boyfriend had described as ‘not the worst’. Her real assets were her thighs and ass, but a lot of guys laser focused on the tits and ignored the rest.

Soon, a soft rustling noise put Nightwing on edge. She stood up, and then the bioship turned visible. Inside it was a beautiful green-skinned alien, a Martian. She had flaming red hair, extremely perky tits, and smooth creamy legs.

  
In short, Jessica was jealous of all three of these girls.

”What’s with the spaceship?” Kid Flash asked.

”So we can go non-corporeal and invisible.” Nightwing guessed.

”Right on!” Miss Martian beamed. Power Ring quirked a smile.

”Let’s go get our League back.” she grinned.

———

Across the multiverse, Kara Danvers was worried sick. Her son had been missing for a whole week now. She’d started sleeping in his bed, just trying to stay close to him. But now, she had a means to find him. This morning she’d woken up to a note from Barry and a watch. She held up the watch now, and scanned her thumb. 

”Jack Danvers, also known as Jak Zor-El.” Kara whispered. 

The air in front of her swirled, and she finally saw her baby boy. But what he was doing made her gasp. He was fucking a girl, hard. Kara fell back onto the bed, and couldn’t stop watching her own son pound that random girl’s pussy. To her utter shame, Kara started rubbing her pussy, slightly at first, then when the girl shrieked Jack’s name, Kara shoved her fingers into her pants and started pumping into herself. 

”God, yes! Kara!” Jack groaned. Kara’s head snapped up, and she saw the face of who her son was fucking. It was her. As a sixteen year old girl! Her son was fucking a teenage version of herself. Whoa boy. Kara groaned as her climax approached quickly. The last time she’d cummed THIS fast was with Barry. They’d slept together once, and goddamn was a speedster a good fuck. Kara, filled with nasty thoughts of Jack, Barry, and young Kara, she cummed.

”JACCCKKK!” she screeched, grabbing handheld of the sheets as she squirted a huge puddle all over her son’s bed. She panted hard, and focused on the view of this other world. She saw her son had another peeper. Well, several. A girl wearing Wally’s suit and a girl wearing Dick’s suit were peering at the lustful couple. Kara supersped to pull on her old Supergirl costume. Her tits had swollen with milk and never gone back down since she’d last worn it, so her melons stuck out obscenely. 

”Here I come, baby.” Kara whispered, and stepped through the portal.

———

I grunted and cummed in Kara, for the seventh time in who knew how long, and suddenly a flurry of activity happened. The door pushed open, and I saw female versions of Nightwing and Kid Flash, standing there sheepishly. Kara clung to you to hide her naughty bits, and then all of you turned to see a portal opening. To my surprise, my mom stepped out. She wore her Supergirl costume, which was DEFINITELY too small for her now.

I became very aware of the young, naked Kara I was holding in my arms. My mother raced forwards and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back, my arm falling away from Kara’s back. Mom placed a huge, sloppy kiss on my lips, and stepped back.

”Don’t you ever leave me like that again!” Mom whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

”I wish I was that hot.” Kara mumbled in my ear. I sighed, my big cock hard and proud of it. Kid Flash blushed.

”Put some clothes on.” she stammered. I did, and helped Kara pull on hers. Mom took my hand as we followed Kid Flash and Nightwing through the prison. We met up with Power Ring and Miss Martian, who had the Justice League with them. Claire was stunned to see my mom though.

”Hi, Claire.” young Kara piped up.

”I’m from another Earth. I’m Jack’s mother.” Mom introduced herself. As we walked, Claire sidled up beside me.

”Hey, we need to talk.” she hissed urgently, and I nodded.

”Later.” I promised. After all, we were in the middle of a break out!

———

“Mistress! The League has escaped!” Metallo wailed.

”I know that, idiot. That’s why one of them is now a spy.” Cyborg Superwoman groaned.

”Which one?” Metallo asked. Cyborg Superwoman grinned.

”Come find out.” she invited. He did, and laughed heartily.

”Superman will never see it coming.” Metallo grinned.

”Neither will Superwoman.” Cyborg Superwoman growled.


	7. R&R

After the whole incident with Metallo, it was agreed the Justice League could all have a bit of R&R. So the Kryptonians sequestered themselves away on the rural & isolated Kent Farm, about 50 miles outside Smallville.

**Jack**

Ah, stacking hay bales. You’d be surprised with how relaxing it can be, especially when you have powers. The reason I was outside was I was trying to escape the house, what with how awkward things are in there right now, as if me being here was not weird enough now my Mom is here meaning there is now a teenaged Kara and a Kara who is a year or two older than Claire. Claire was acting a bit odd, and she spent a lot of time in her room, alone. The two Karas couldn’t be in the same room for 5 minutes without arguing. It left a lot of awkwardness and shit to deal with.

Over the next 20 minutes, I started working on the old tractor for Martha. Fortunately I've always had an aptitude for this sort of thing. I was so engrossed in my work I didn't even notice some else enter the barn.   
“Jack, darling, I need you for something.” I heard Martha call from the barn, so I got up and turned around and HOLY SHIT.

Standing in the middle of the barn’s doorway was my grandmother (more or less) naked as the day she was born, the niples of her large breasts errect due to the cold evening air and her pussy dripping in eagerness for what I suspected she wants.

“Yes, whatever do you need?” I grinned at her. With that, she gave me a sensual smirk as she walked over to me, her hips swayomg and her boobs bouncing giving a hypnotic charm to this MILF. Or was she a GILF?

“I love my family, my life and I have everything I’ve ever wanted but one, I’ve always wanted to bring a child into this world. I will never regret my marriage to Jonathan but I admit, we hit a rough patch when a doctor told us he was sterile.” Martha smiled sadly, lost in memory.

”But fortunately, Claire came into our lives and that was enough. But Jack, it’s been 10 years since Jonathan died and soon I won't be able to have children so please fuck and impregnate me! I’ve never needed anything as much in my life, but you make me SO horny, and having a Kryptonian baby would make me happy. ” Martha begged. I give her a nod.

She smiled as she walkEd over to a hay bale and lay spread eagle for me as I took off my clothes at super speed. I went over to her and I bent over to kiss her passionately as she wrapped her arms around me. I took my cock (which, though I didn’t notice at the time, was a bit bigger than the last time I’d seen it) and slid it gently into Martha Kent’s soaking wet pussy. I can’t be be as rough with her as I was with Kara, because she wasn’t Kryptonian.

“Ohh, Jack! God, you’re so much bigger than Jonathan ever was! Dear God, you’re filling me up!” Martha moaned as I slowly and gently thrusted into her. I leaned down and kissed her as we gently made love.

———

**Claire**

“Damn you Metallo!” I cried out. I was laying naked on my bed, fiercely fisting myself, trying desperately to get off. After my virginity was claimed in that prison, by Metallo of all people, an insatiable sex drive had arisen inside me. I hated it, but couldn’t stop it. 

I cried out in frustration and smashed my hand through the wall in anger. I just couldn’t get myself off! Then, I heard a moan. Unable to help myself, I turned on my X-Ray vision, expecting to see Jack and young Kara fucking like rabbits. Instead, I saw my mom and Jack having sex in the barn! 

”Seriously, Ma?” I groaned, but then I saw the size of Jack’s cock.

It was immense, way bigger than Metallo’s. 

”I really hope that behemoth cock can sate the burning between my thighs.” I grumbled.


	8. Breeding

**Meanwhile in the Kent farmhouse, an unusual event is unfolding...**

For you see Supergirl, the Maid of Might, a wholesome sweetheart to the world, is currently buck ass naked. She has been handcuffed to her bed while having her pussy violated with a strap on by none other than an older version of herself who looks near identical to her mother. This is punishment for the younger Kara taking Jack’s virginity which her older self (now going by Karen as a way to avoid confusion between the two) believes belonged to her and has been violating Kara in revenge for taking it.

“You little _bitch_! You think you can take what's mine, huh? Jack’s virgin cock was MINE, but then you come along, flash him your slutty little cunt and steal it from me? Then again, I’m not surprised you are me. So of course you’re a nasty little slut” Karen hissed with sadistic glee as she used her magic strap on (a gift from Zatanna who used it on her during one of their sex sessions) to rape her younger self’s pussy.

“No, that's not true! I’m not a slut” Kara cried out as her pussy was violently raped again.

“Bullshit! Do you want to know how I know that? It’s because of this magic dildo not only does it make me feel like it’s a part of me but it also lets me know if I’m pleasuring the bitch on the business end, physically, spiritually and mentally.” Karen bent over and whispered into her ear. “And you tick all 3 boxes, your lips say no but your heart, soul and mind say yes. Not only that, but I can hear your true thoughts you want to know your true self?”

“Noo! Please don't say it if you say it you say it I... I won't be able to go back” Kara cried.

“Please, mommy, don’t stop! Keep fucking me, mommy. Oh, it feels so good, mommy. I guess I look like your mother, huh. But you want me to keep fucking you? You really are a nasty little skank, but I’ll tell you what if you tell me the truth I will adopt you, you’d like that, right? You want to be my daughter?” Karen asked now, sounding motherly.

“O-ok. I... I liked having sex with Jack! I like having sex with you... Mommy. ” Kara said cutely looking at the woman she wants to be her new mother, her inner walls now broken and her true Superslut nature unleashed.

“Yes baby now you’ve not noticed but I want you to look to your left & look to the barn” Kara did as her new mother commanded and looked to see something she did not expect.

“Oh my Rao, is that Jack & Claire?”

“Yes baby, and we’re going to join them.” Karen cooed, giving Kara a sloppy kiss. And with that, the mother and daughter hurried off to have some fun.

———

**Meanwhile in the Barn...**

“FUCK, FUCK OH FUCK ME, FUCK MY CUNT YOU FUCK SEX GOD FUCK”

Who would have ever guessed that Superwoman, _the_ superheroine would have such a filthy mouth. At a later date she would admit she was not quite sure what came over her to cause her run out to the barn (naked and not even at super speed) other than the fact she was horny and seeing her mother getting fucked by Claire’s own alternate reality son was turning her on. More than a little bit. Needing Jack’s cock herself, she jumped him just after he creamed her mother but being Kryptonian, her baby boy was still rock hard.

That is how the Woman of Steel and the World’s Strongest ended up on her hands and knees in her family's barn getting fucked like she was nothing more than a bitch in heat by a teenage boy. A boy who was currently playing with her tits as Claire started hungrily lapping his cum out of Martha’s dripping pussy.

“Oh, Claire! Oh, honey, your tongue feels so good inside me, sweetie!” Clearly Martha was enjoying her first time being eaten out. Jonathan Kent was very traditional when it came to sex. But now, after being repressed, Martha is up for anything.

“Oh my, what’s all this Jack? A fuck fest and we weren’t invited! I’m disappointed in you, honey.” Karen said cheekily as she and Kara walked in.

“Oh, sorry Mom” Jack grunted as he continued to fuck Claire roughly.

“Hmm, I see. Jack, did you knock up Martha? Naughty boy.” Karen smirked.

“How could you know that?” Jack asked curiously.

“X-ray Vision plus Microscopic Vision, sweetie, I can see her now fertilized egg. Oh, I can't wait to be a grandma! But why stop there?” Karen asked herself, her lust reaching new levels.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“You’ve got two more fertile pussies to breed, you stud! Tell me Claire, do you want my son to cum, do you want his seed, do you want to be his baby mama and have cock forever?” Karen asked sweetly. 

“YES FUCKING YES I’LL HAVE HIS BABY, I’LL BE HIS BREEDING SHOW JUST KEEP FUCKING ME” With that, (and the lewdest face you could ever see) Superwoman, the most powerful woman in the world, was bred by a teenaged boy.

“Three down, baby! Oh, Jackie, I’m so proud of you.” Karen purred with perverted joy, loving the sight of her son’s baby-breeding bitches. It was in that moment watching her sweet boy turn this goddess of a woman into a squealing horny whore whose whole purpose was to be his baby maker, that she had a realization. Her whole life starting from the moment her drunk father and uncle forced themselves on her when she was 12, and every cock she fucked from that day on, from men to animals, was all training. She was trained for the god she brought into the world, who in this moment had a cock unmatched by any Karen had ever fucked before. Hell, even Darkseid, Doomsday and Trigon paled in comparison. And from the look in Jack’s eyes, a beast had been awoken. A beast whose sole purpose was to breed any woman he wanted.

“Ok, Kara, it’s your turn” Jack growled at the younger version of his mother.

“Oh, no. Jack, baby, you already knocked her up. No, my love, your prize is me.” Karen cooed. After saying that, before she knew it she was on the ground with (to her great joy) the biggest cock ever slamming into her pussy.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! YES BABY I’VE WAITED FOR THIS FROM THE MOMENT I KNEW I WAS PREGNANT WITH A BOY! I KNEW EVEN THEN THAT YOU’D MAKE ME YOURS” Karen screamed at the feeling of Jack inside her.

“Fuck Mom, I’ve wanted this for so long!” Jack groaned. 

“Me too, baby! Just so you know, you could have taken me at any point in your life. I would have gladly fucked you, because you are a god, and women exist to serve your every dark desire!” Karen purred.

Over the next forty minutes, mother and son continued to fuck. They were doing it doggy style at the moment. All the while, their audience, who was no longer anything like who they were before, found ways to entertain themselves. Kara and Claire where engaged in some 69 lesbian fun, while Martha was fisting herself on a hay bale.

“Oh baby! Oh, I’m so close, Jack! Cum for me!” Karen moaned.

“Sure mom here it COMES!” Jack grunted. With that admittedly terrible pun, Jack fired a blast of cum into his mother with the force of shotgun blast that would have killed any normal human. But unlike a shotgun, it just kept going, in powerful, seemingly infinite shots of fertile Kryptonian seed.

“FUCK YES! MY BABY BOY IS BREEDING ME WITH HIS BITCH, OH BABY I SWEAR I’LL RAISE HER TO BE A GOOD BREEDING BITCH, JUST LIKE HER MAMA! OH GOD NEVER STOP! KEEP ME PREGNANT FOREVER BABY” Karen screamed.

———

With that the Kent-Danvers family decided to sleep naked together in the barn for the night on a bed of hay, all tangled up in each other, one big happy family.


	9. A New Normal

After the pretty much constant sex at the Kent farm, the lives of me and my new... acquisitions established a new normal. For one thing, everybody’s last name was Danvers now. Martha Danvers, Claire Danvers, and so on. 

We quickly moved to a gorgeous penthouse building in Metropolis, and the view was just exquisite. Lots of large glass windows, and only two bedrooms. I’d gotten a custom ordered huge bed, one big enough for me and four women.

The other bedroom was for guests, and was never used. 

As to the girls themselves, lots of changes were noticeable. Martha melted down her wedding ring to John and poured the ruined ring into the trash. She took to wearing expensive, seductive gowns. I’m talking slit up the leg, DEEP cleavage, and a tight fit to her curves. 

She was the only of my four Danvers women to stay home.

Claire continued her job at the Daily Planet, though her blouse was always unbuttoned at the top now, showing off her lacy bras. All the guys at the Daily Planet loved it, some of the girls, too. Claire told me all about her sexcapades over dinner.

Karen and Kara made their mother-daughter relationship official, so now I had an adopted sister. Who was pregnant with my baby. Ah well, at least all four were pregnant. The other thing Karen and Kara had in common were their stomping grounds. Karen got hired as a teacher for senior boys. Meanwhile, Kara had a hell of a time getting fucked by her teachers and fellow sophomores. Karen was a big favorite among the horny senior boys though. None of the senior girls could ever find a boyfriend, because they were usually all fucking Karen. It created a weird social shift where all the popular girls starting dating nerds, because all the jocks and athletes were banging my mom. 

But I loved hearing her talk about it. Both versions of Kara Danvers loved sex so much, it was easy to tell they were one and the same.

—————

**Next chapters:**

**Karen gets invited to a sleepover hosted by the star quarterback.**

**Kara helps out at the teacher’s meeting.**

**Claire goes to extreme lengths to get the scoop.**

**Martha deals with the perky couple who moved in below.**

**Jack teams up with Olivia Queen to catch a criminal.**


	10. Favorite Teacher {Karen POV}

I stood in front of a class of seniors, wrapping up my lesson for the day. The bell rang, and almost all of the students hurried out and to their next class. Except for two. One hung back while the other came forward. Both were boys. The one approaching me was named Michael, and he was the quarterback of the football team. A big, muscled black young man, he was ruggedly handsome, and was an amazing fuck. His friend was named Sam, and was a muscular Asian boy who was a linebacker. 

”Michael. What can I do for you?” I asked, biting my lip and leaning against my desk, my tits thrust out. Since Jack had said I could have sex with whoever I wanted, I’ve taken that to heart. Michael stared at my bust, and I gave him a coy smile.

”Ah, sorry, Mrs. Danvers.” he apologized.

”Not a problem, dear.” I smiled seductively.

”I was wondering if you wanted to come to my eighteenth birthday party? There’s going to be a pool party and a sleepover! It’s tomorrow night, if you’re interested.” Michael grinned hopefully.

”I am definitely interested, provided you and your friends don’t mind your teacher showing up?” I teased, knowing damn well they would all love it. I was pretty sure that over the months, I’d fucked the whole football team, water boy and coach included. 

”Not at all.” Michael promised.

”Excellent. I can stay for the sleepover, too, right?” I smiled.

”My mom’s out of town. So yes.” Michael grinned. The reason for that comment was most women in Metropolis hated me. I slept with their sons and their husbands and they always wanted more. For example, I’d been with Michael almost seven times, and his father half that. His father was named Brandon, and was a thick black man who wasn’t particularly muscular but had an amazing cock. Of course, Jack’s Kryptonian cock was the best on Earth. But by human standards, Michael and Brandon were top-notch.

”Excellent. I’ll be there.” I grinned. Feeling bold, Michael pulled me in for a kiss, thrusting his rock hard cock against my stomach, as he wrapped his muscled arms around me and kissed me heatedly. I moaned into his kiss and let him grope me freely. 

———

That afternoon, I walked into Jack’s penthouse, and found my son at the window, and also saw my younger self had beat me home. My adopted daughter had her brother’s cock in her mouth, and was sucking eagerly. I came up beside Jack, and he gave me a long kiss. I gasped as I felt Kara’s tongue slip into my pussy, because I wasn’t a panties kind of girl. 

”How was school?” I asked my kids.

”Oh, it was great. Principal Sanders had some complaints with my schedule.” Kara winked. I giggled and Kara kept lapping up my leaking juices as Jack played with my tits.

”Pretty awesome. I fucked the head cheerleader. I think I got her pregnant, too.” Jack admitted. 

”Any news on the superhero side?” I asked. Jack shrugged.

”The Queen sisters stopped by. Apparently some chick named Cheshire is causing problems. I’m meeting up with them tomorrow.” Jack explained.

”Gotcha. How’s Martha?” I asked. 

”Apparently the couple downstairs is receptive to her. She’s made some friends.” Jack shrugged.

”Huh. Is Claire STILL at work?” I asked, exasperated.

”Yup. Her, Jimmy, and Lois are working hard on some new scoop involving the Luthors.” Jack shrugged.

”I see.” I said, and Jack kissed me before walking away, leaving Kara to lick my pussy emphatically.

”I love you, baby girl.” I moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the way these next few chapters work is that each character has their own storyline, and they’re all taking place simultaneously. So some events will be repeated as it switches from Karen to Kara to Claire to Martha to Jack. So next chapter takes place several hours earlier than where this one ends. Same day, just different POVs. And then the next day begins and the cycle repeats itself once more, and then it’s just Jack again.


	11. Teacher’s Pet {Kara POV}

I was sitting in my desk, half-asleep watching Mr. Bones, a very old man, teach history. The nerd on my left, Aaron, was staring at me. The girl in his lap, a cheerleader, was staring at me just as hard. Because of Mom’s sex appeal and sex-loving tendencies, none of the hot guys really cared about us girls anymore. Nope, they just took turns banging my mom. So, now the nerds ruled the school, pretty much. All the hot girls settled down with a nerd. Apparently, they all liked them a bit more as boyfriend material (though they were reportedly not great fucks). I personally had a nerd boyfriend. I’d picked the absolute nerdiest I could find, just to be funny. I turned to my right, to my ‘true love’. He had curly brown hair, and was super pale and skinny. He wore a graphic tee and khaki shorts. 

”Liam, can you give me a kiss?” I whispered, and my nerd eagerly leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, brushing some blond hair out of my face and thrust my smallish, perky tits into Liam’s hands. He groped them eagerly and I finally wasn’t bored. 

———

As I was leaving Mr. Bones’ class, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the couple who’d been staring at me.

”Hi, Kara. So... we both think you’re really hot, and we were wondering if-“ the girl asked when a loud shout interrupted her.

”Ms. Danvers!” I turned and saw Principal Sanders glaring at me. I turned and gave both pretty girl and nerdy boy a quick kiss, then headed down to see the principal. He was a man in his fifties, with greying hair and a large amount of fat on him. He led me into his office, and his secretary winked at me. I gave her a quick kiss, too, and followed my principal into his office. I dropped obediently to my knees, and he chuckled.

”Get up, you slut. I have actual business to discuss.” he smirked. I reluctantly stood up and sat on his desk, swinging my legs. 

”You’re causing a bit too much racket. We put up with a lot of you Danvers women’s antics. But your mother isn’t constantly reframing social norms. You constantly tear couples apart, and now you’re fooling the DA’s son.” he sighed. I shrugged innocently.

”So, here’s the deal. You promise to dump the DA’s son, and I’ll go between your legs. Deal?” he asked. I smirked and spread my legs. To see the proud older man get on his knees and start licking my teen pussy was insanely arousing. He was quite skilled, too, and I wrapped my legs around his head, and he licked me harder, and I cried out delightedly and squirted my juices all over his face. Despite my many sexcapades, I remained a quick shot. 

———

That afternoon, I walked into Jack’s penthouse, and saw my adopted brother standing at the window. Without a word, I walked in front of him, gave him a quick kiss, and dropped to my knees. I carefully pulled out his enormous Kryptonian cock and started sucking it eagerly. He grunted a little, but neither of us spoke as I blew him. Just then, Mom walked in. She came up beside Jack, and he gave her a long kiss. Mom gasped as she felt my tongue into her pussy. Mom never wore panties, to the delight of her students and her students’ parents. 

”How was school?” Mom asked me and Jace.

”Oh, it was great. Principal Sanders had some complaints with my schedule.” I winked. Mom giggled and I kept lapping up her leaking juices as Jack played with Mom’s amazing, huge tits.

”Pretty awesome. I fucked the head cheerleader. I think I got her pregnant, too.” Jack admitted. 

”Any news on the superhero side?” Mom asked. Jack shrugged.

”The Queen sisters stopped by. Apparently some chick named Cheshire is causing problems. I’m meeting up with them tomorrow.” Jack explained.

”Gotcha. How’s Martha?” Mom asked Jack curiously.

”Apparently the couple downstairs is receptive to her. She’s made some friends.” Jack shrugged.

”Huh. Is Claire STILL at work?” Mom sighed, exasperated.

”Yup. Her, Jimmy, and Lois are working hard on some new scoop involving the Luthors.” Jack shrugged.

”I see.” Mom said, and Jack kissed her before walking away, leaving me to lick her pussy emphatically.

”I love you, baby girl.” she moaned.

”I love you, too, Mommy.” I smiled. Mom pulled me to my feet and embraced me tightly. I gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Mom’s huge tits squashing against my smaller, perkier ones. She ground her hips against my hand and kissed me heatedly. We were a healthy lesbian couple, and we spent a lot of time together whenever Jack wasn’t around. Mom was really only bisexual with me and the other women who lived in this apartment, mostly preferring men. But I was full on bi, loving both women and men deeply. I wasn’t like most girls who only looked for looks. I just wanted pleasure, and I’d fuck any girl or boy who crossed my path. 


End file.
